


The Story of Love

by poemygod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod
Summary: A small collection of works about Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava. Insights into their love and the development of their relationship.Based on series of dialogue and one word prompts.





	1. "You have something on your lips..."

Dark doe eyes blink, glancing up to look at him curiously and Poe can’t help the smile that tugs at the corner of his lips. It’s such a natural reaction to her, he’s not even sure he knows why he’s smiling anymore. Reaching his hand up to his own lip, he brushes the digit at the edge of his pout, feeling a few crumbs that had caught in the overgrown scruff. 

”What’d you say?” Jess’s mouth is full as she asks the question, her brow lifting into her hair in curiosity as she sits back for a moment. Squad dinners are never uneventful. 

”You have something on your lips…” Poe mutters, trying not to chuckle at the way she manages to smear the back of her hand across her mouth and still not manage to liberate the glob of sauce that has made it’s home on her lower lip. She tries again, her tongue darting out in an attempt before Snap chastises her about chewing with her mouth closed. 

”Where?” She asks, fumbling to grab her napkin as she sits up enough to lean forward, trying to catch her reflection in the metal cantina tray. 

”Here. Just let me help.” The words leave his lips before he thinks about it, setting aside his own food as he leans forward across the table. His knuckles curl under her chin, letting them rest against her skin delicately as he delicately wipes away the trail of sauce that had managed to escape her food. 

A flush flares up on his cheeks at the contact and Poe has to let out a breath to ease the tension that had settled in his chest. “There we go, got it.” He breathes, voice somehow deeper than before, a slight huskiness decorating his tone. 

”Thanks for not letting me look silly, Commander.” Jess beams at him, sitting back in her seat to finish eating and he watches her, unable to shake the way a simple brush of her skin against his left him so breathless.


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small collection of works about Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava. Insights into their love and the development of their relationship.
> 
> Based on series of dialogue and one word prompts.

”…mander?” 

Dark chocolate eyes jump up, the questioning look on Snap’s face growing as Poe stares at him in confusion. The pilot’s gaze flicks back to where he’d been staring, a smug smile pulling at the soft lips before he moves up to meet Jess’s eyes. There is barely contained laughter in her coffee colored stare and he can feel heat rise on his face, a blush coloring his cheeks. 

”Poe, did you hear my question?” Snap asks, setting down his fork and arching a brow at the other man. 

”Ummm…” Swallowing thickly, his eyes are still locked with Jessika’s, her smile growing. It only serves to distract him more, glancing back to her curved pout and his blush spreads down his throat. 

All he can think about is how much he wants to kiss her; that he actually _can_ kiss her if he wants to. The thought leaves him flustered and she knows it, her tongue darting out over her lower lip and his breath catches in his throat. 

”Are we running flight tactics later or not?” Snap questions again, oblivious to the commanders distracted thoughts. 

Poe nods slowly, flight tactics the furthest thing from his mind, watching the way Jess giggles in response to something Karé whispers in her ear. Everything about this thing between them is so new and it terrifies him, but there is nothing he wants more than to lean across the table and steal the laughter from her lips.


	3. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small collection of works about Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava. Insights into their love and the development of their relationship.
> 
> Based on series of dialogue and one word prompts.

The first time he’d noticed it was when he was sixteen and a bunch of the cadets at the Hosnian Flight Academy had snuck out for a late night swim. With only the light of the moon to guide them, everyone had stripped down on the bank of the lake. Poe’s eyes had adjusted quickly, catching sight of Jess as she stripped off her t-shirt and noticing the small blemish on her lower back. Before he could get a better look, she’d dashed off to the waters edge and he was left wondering about the little mark. 

It wasn’t until a few years later that he was able to get a good look at it. Every now and again, Poe would chance a glimpse of it peeking over the top of her pants if she leaned forward on her desk too far. Or if she stretched up to reach something in the hangar. He guessed it was a birthmark, situated just below the dimple on the right side of her lower back. Each time he managed a look, his curiosity grew. Graduation came and went, the two parting ways for years. When Jess finally joined the Resistance, Poe was determined to figure out the little mark that had enamored him as a teenager. 

During a sparring session, he finally got the opportunity to examine it again. Black Squadron was a family, more comfortable around each other than anyone else. It wasn’t unusual to strip down to the basics when working out. Jess just happened to catch Snap in a headlock, pinning him to the mat and as she pressed her palms to flip them, Poe saw it. Dark eyes locked on the tiny mark, so distracted by it that Karé managed to nail him with a right hook hard enough to crack his jaw. 

The birthmark was like a holy grail, haunting his thoughts for years. He wanted to touch it, explore her skin with his fingers to see if it felt any different. Just the tip of his obsession with Jessika Pava, it wasn’t until after his capture by the First Order that he got the answers to the eternal question about the mystery mark on her back. 

Morning light filtered through the lone winder in his quarters, but Poe had been awake for an hour. Last night he’d kissed Jess and to his surprise, she’d kissed him back. The night that had followed was nothing short of perfect and as he moved his hands slowly over her arm, he bit his lower lip. Sitting up carefully, Poe leaned over her, glancing for the spot. Its location was permanently stuck in his memory. Shifting so that he could get a closer look, he deftly brushed his fingertips across the patch of slightly darker skin. A soft exhale left his lips, smiling as he traced the outline of it, the imperfect heart shape standing out against her pale back. It was like fulfilling his life’s quest, a heavy feeling of satisfaction washing over him as he bent forward to press his lips to the answer he’d been searching for all those years.


	4. "Come back to bed..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small collection of works about Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava. Insights into their love and the development of their relationship.
> 
> Based on series of dialogue and one word prompts.

He doesn’t startle awake any more; pulled from the nightmare by a sharp inhale. Chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, he eases out of bed, careful not to wake his wife. 

Head falling into the sanctuary of his hands, Poe pushes his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. Flashes of the dream linger in his mind, pain streaked memories made fuzzy from the passage of time. They stand out in clear relief behind his eyelids; the angry red sizzle of a lightsaber, unimaginable agony. 

Letting out a choked breath, he stands, the siren call of the Yavin jungles begging him to come and run. To cope in the only way he knows how. 

His feet carry him to the bedroom door, hand pressed to the wall to keep himself from falling over as his head spins dangerously. 

”Poe…?” Jess’s voice is filled with sleep, filtering into his mind and he turns to look at her. Hair tousled as she shifts slightly, sticking up on one side from her pillow, she lets out a soft yawn. Tired eyes peek open to search for him in the darkness of their bedroom, her arm stretched over the empty spot on his side of the mattress. “Come back to bed…” 

Pausing, his eyes wander over her, the need to escape ebbing away like the tide. The build of tension in him breaks, his body drawn back to the safety of her arms. He looks at her and he feels safe, slipping into bed beside her again. Arms smoothing over his middle, she pillows her head against his chest and he lets out a slow breath. 

”You okay?” Jess murmurs softly, her voice chasing away his demons like a shining beacon and he nods. His arm rests around her shoulders, fingers mapping the constellations on her back and Poe feels the panic in his core subside. Wrapped up in the comfort of her body – his home, his sanctuary – he drifts back into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
